Mind Games
by MasochistandSadist
Summary: Masochist:k, all on the inside, all beta'd and better now, please tell me what you think :
1. Chapter 1

**Masochist:** hiya (spins and clpas hands) I have a beta!!! here is the revised version;) please enjoy it. she did a great job I think:)

Warnings: Yaoi; SasuNaru.

Summary: "We haven't figure out why he does it, we just know he picks a town and when he's done with it, it's a modern ghost town." Kakashi sighed. "And it seems Konohagakure is his next target."

Mind Games

By: Masochist

Beta Reader: UchihaAkimoto

Prologue

"Screw you assholes! I didn't do a shit!" A young man yelled, as he tried to get out of the grasp of two police officers.

"You were the only one there," the tallest of the cops informed. He was annoyed, and he showed it by gripping the man's upper arm harder.

The brunet gave a yelp as the grip tightened. "You have no proof! Plus, this could be considered police brutality."

"No one would believe you, Kyuubi," the slightly shorter cop snorted.

"Aww, come on – how can I be Kyuubi?! I've told you already, I'm Inuzuka Kiba! Say it with me: Ki-ba!" The brown-haired young man, now known as Inuzuka Kiba, tried once again to escape the iron-grip.

Both cops ignored him and continued to lead him to their car, away from the burning building.

"Besides, why are you arresting me? I wasn't doing anything." Kiba was trying not to panic, it was evident in his voice and how his dark brown eyes were widened more than usual.

One of the police officers decided to answer him, in hope that it would shut him up. "We're arresting you because you always seem to show up at these places, so obviously you either did it…or you know something."

"Ever thought that I was just noisy? I live three blocks away from where it usually happens! And I just got off work. You can check." Kiba nodded, confirming that they could call his boss for an alibi.

Both police officers looked at each other then shook their heads.

"When you figure out that you're wrong I'm so suing you," Kiba murmured as he sat down in the car.

---

From across the street, a man lit a cigarette and smirked. It had been a good idea to pin this kid. By the time the police realized what had really happened…he'd be gone.

He took a deep drag and blew out the smoke, chuckling in delight. A smoke-ring floated slowly in the air. Yes, cops sure were idiots. They amused him quite a bit.

He watched the firefighters try to put out the burning house, to find some evidence.

He shook his head. The morons would never find bodies. The corpses were hidden under dirt in a park a couple of miles away from the crime scene.

He had lit this house on fire simply as a distraction. The idiot, Kiba, who kept popping up, had been there right after he left. So when the police got there, it was obvious that they would suspect the brunet.

He dropped the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his heel and sighed, it was almost too easy now. Killing someone was almost as trouble-free as it was to get away with stealing.

"How sad."

The man turned to see a woman. She was gorgeous; with long, dark hair and pale eyes that seemed to stare right through the fire before them. She was slim, but she had nicely proportioned curves.

It was really too bad that he didn't swung that way. She was too pretty to be outside at this hour. Who knew what kind of psychos there was outside in the dark?

"I guess," he answered with a shrug.

"They didn't deserve to die, you know." She sounded determined, as if she wanted him to understand that it was wrong.

He studied her, and then smirked. "You're either very smart…or very stupid."

She gave a little shook on her shoulders; the jacket she wore hid her shrug. "Both, I guess."

"Did you know them?" He asked, finding himself curious as to why she felt with the victims. They were dead, they didn't need her sympathy.

"No." She shook her head, and a few strands of black hair stayed on her pale cheek.

"Then why do you care?" He forced himself to take his wide eyes away from her frame. She really was something.

"People shouldn't have to die like that!" She screamed, childishly stomping her foot in the ground.

"We're all born to die anyway," he stated calmly. Her little outburst didn't attract anyone's attention. The firefighters couldn't hear anything. And even if the fire wouldn't be roaring out in the dark night, they were too far away.

"I'm not going to turn you in," she said with a small smile. She had calmed down now.

He arched a slender eyebrow. "Why not?"

Her smile widened, and she clasped her hands behind her back. "I admire you," she confessed with a rosy blush.

"Why? Why would you admire someone like me?" He found himself staring on her crimson-coloured lips. He idly wondered if there was such a thing as vampires.

"Well, you must be very smart. I don't mean that it is right to murder people, but others die every day…and if murder is killing someone, then God is the worst criminal." She shook her shoulders slightly again. "Besides, it's none of my business."

He stared at her, not sure if he was hearing correctly. But she was right – it was none of her business.

"I just wanted to meet you. Everyone says criminals are insane, but… I know it's not true. I just wanted to meet you!"

"Really?" He asked, smirking. "Well, aren't you an odd one."

"Maybe." She turned away to leave, then paused and looked back at him, smiling "You should be careful around here, sir, there has been lot's of murders lately."

"I'll keep that in mind," he assured her with a small smile. He didn't need to be afraid.

She nodded and waved a short goodbye with a gloved hand.

He stared after her, watching her back become smaller in the light of the fire, as she escaped the scene. He liked this city. It was filled with weirdoes, but that was what made him fit in so perfectly.

Too bad that it had to be destroyed.

To Be Continued…

Masochist: Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Masochist: chay, here's the next one, took me forever but I was pleased with it, it has been bet'd so it has no errors so ha! please enjoy and tell me what you think (begs with puppy eyes)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. but I do own the plot;P

Mind Games

By: Masochist

Beta Reader: UchihaAkimoto

Five people sat, waiting, in the small office. They were all equally annoyed that the man they were waiting for was late even on a day like this.

When Hatake Kakashi finally walked inside, holding a stack of paper, he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry. The copy machine broke."

They all rolled their eyes and waited for him to continue.

"It seems we have a small problem. Last night Inuzuka-san was arrested and thought to be Kyuubi when he was he threatened to press charges if an officer even went near his store. Later two bodies were found a couple miles away, and the usual note was found." He paused letting it sink in before Yamanka Ino jumped up in shock.

"What?!"

"Ino, sit down," the man said with a sigh.

"But why would he…?"

"We haven't figure out why he does it, we just know he picks a town and when he's done with it, it's a modern ghost town." Kakashi sighed. "And it seems Konohagakure is his next target, Temari has been working since the note was found early this morning, since he seems to pick small towns. She has been checking records but no has moved in new for three years and his last town was finished two months ago."

"Then how do we know he's even here? What if it's a prank? Or a copy cat?" Ino said desperately.

"He's a copy cat." Sabaku no Temari said, looking down at her papers. "From what I've gathered the original Kyuubi was killed. Kyuubi was a mass murderer so good at it that he wasn't even found. His wife committed suicide after giving herself a c-section to cut out a baby, the baby was never found so we are assuming that his child is doing this."

She paused and looked over the others; they looked just like she was feeling: tired, disappointed and a little scared.

"But we have no proof – we assumed that the child was dead. But if he is alive … He has never gone to a hospital, so he would have no records. That means he can make up an identity anywhere and it would be valid because he has no real one."

Neji spoke carefully. "So wouldn't this call for evacuation? If we evacuate the town then he has no business here."

"Wrong, he has a slight pattern, very small, but he's going alphabetically through names of towns – small ones like ours. He is trying to accomplish something and whatever it is … when he picks a town he knows everything about it, everything. He would know everyone's name, address, and their family tree."

Temari didn't know how to continue, but did it anyways. She had to be honest and straight forward.

"The last person that tried to flee was hunted down and killed. An evacuation wouldn't stop him; he'd simply destroy the town –then found everyone and kill them anyway."

"So are you saying we wait here to die?!" Ino yelled.

"If we leave we die, if we stay we die," Shikamaru said huffing out some smoke through his parted lips, holding the cigarette between his fingers. Ino smacked him in the back of the head.

"This is no time for you to be pessimistic!" she screamed.

"Or hysterical," Neji said pointedly. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes, because everyone can just be a calm asshole like you"

"Would you both shut up?!" Temari growled.

"You stay out of it!" They both yelled. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Enough!" Kakashi snapped, slamming his fist on the table, to everyone's surprise.

"Good. Now that I have you attention," he said sarcastically. "This is bad; evacuation is not an option for now people just think it was a regular murder as long as the press is kept in the dark no one will know. And we will keep it that way; we have intelligence working around the clock as we speak for any information."

"And that is going to do what?" Ino said angry and scared, he glared at her.

"Give us anything to work with, he has targeted us, and we have no options. We either find him or we end up dead, period."

"So what do we do?" Sasuke spoke.

"You and Hyuuga will be a team. You will be given a list of names of people who moved here within the last ten years, it's not long so I expect you to be done in a week and report back every day, if one even seems slightly suspicious have them under 24/7 observation." Kakashi handed them each a list then turned to Temari.

"You and Shikamaru will be doing main intelligence on this case. Temari, you will gather any information – new and old. Shikamaru, you will trying to track his next target, and Ino will be covering all your tracks so he doesn't get suspicious of you and making sure plausible targets have disguises and constant supervision. Everyone understood?"

They all nodded Kakashi rubbed his temples and waved them out, he would never admit it but he was worried this was something that couldn't be stopped. He sat down tiredly; he had a very bad feeling about this whole thing. Even if they caught him it was suspected that he had allies who would finish, and he wouldn't talk if they caught him.

He rubbed his temples harder his head snapped up as the door opened.

"Oh Hinata, Neji is already gone."

"Oh...I was hoping he'd buy me lunch and I was here to clear up anything Kiba said" she rolled her eyes a little then smiled. "He overreacts."

"They arrested him," she nodded.

"Yes, they should have checked but wouldn't you panic if you thought Kyuubi was attacking your town?"

"Hmm..."

"Well it was nice talking to you Kakashi and I do you catch him, best of luck" she smiled and waved a little

"Hinata..."

"Yes?"

"Kiba found the note?"

"Yes."

"That means he could be targeted next."

Hinata's eyes widened and glistened immediately. "Are you saying...?"

"That may be a possibility, so be careful."

Hinata nodded and walked out quickly, as soon as the door shut she wiped her eyes and let out a small sigh, she really liked Kiba and she knew who was going to kill him.

That meant she could stop it. She made a face; everything was so complicated.

--

Outside the police station, a man watched in amusement as two men got into a car. He felt a tingle go down his spine; this was always his favourite part – the hunt.

They would try to find him; he would lead them so close… and then, with a simple word, they would be on a wild goose chase.

Yes, he enjoyed every minute of the hunt and this time would be funnier than most because this was the town he was born in, the town where he fit in perfectly, and the town where they might actually catch him and that thought actually amused him the most.

He carefully lit another cigarette, watching the car with avid interest; surely they go to his house? He'd made sure to time frame it right, and if he was correct they wouldn't be there till tomorrow or later on tonight, which meant he should probably go into work.

He had the sudden urge to call the girl from the other night over, as he watched her walk down the street, looking deep in thought. He found his eyes tracing her curves as she walked, and soon found himself following her; he had always been attracted to pretty things.

"Hello."

She yelped and spun, her eyes growing larger if possible, until she seen who it was and relaxed. He laughed, she knew who he was but would relax as soon as she seen it was just him?

"He got out." She said, talking about her boyfriend, Kiba.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Hmm...they said you'd target him next," she sounded sad and her eyes watered.

"And you didn't say anything? Your love's life is on the line, you know."

"It's none of my business."

"But I believe it is." He looked pointedly down at the ring on her finger. "Engaged, are we? Pity."

She giggled softly, eye still glistening.

"Yes, you would think I would say something." He let out a small puff of smoke as he sighed; he always had a weakness for tears.

"I'm hunting right now, I have no time for small pray, first the big fish."

"Like the saying, finish the hard first then the easy?" he blinked and burst out laughing.

"That's not a saying."

She shrugged a little before smiling

"Thank you." she whispered finally.

"Make no mistake. I didn't do it for you, eventually I will burn this town to the ground its special I will enjoy watching it be destroyed."

She nodded, and slowed down. "This is my stop."

"Had to make sure someone as pretty as yourself was walking around alone."

"Yes, a psycho could find me, right?"

"Exactly." Both laughed as she walked into her house.

Naruto walked over to the small shop throwing his cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his heal before walking into a small shop. He glanced around and rolled his eyes as he noticed the half empty bottle of sake, he dropped it in the trash before walking towards the back

"Oi, pervert where are you?!"

"Brat! Respect your elders!"

"Or accidents right?" he was rewarded with a smack in the back of the head.

"You're late!"

"Ow! It's not my fault; the lunch line was really long!"

"Don't whine, Naruto." A dark, monotone voice said.

Naruto smiled over at the boy who walked in, his hair was a bright red, skin pale and his teak green eyes showed slight annoyance while his face betrayed nothing. The boy set down a plastic bag.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled hugging the red-head, who glared at him.

"Let go."

Naruto held on for a few seconds in defiance before releasing him. "What's in the bag?"

"...ramen."

"Yes! I love you, Gaara!" he yelled kissing him on the cheek and running off with the bag.

"Does he ever get full? Or sick?" Gaara just smirked a little before it vanished and he called over his shoulder before walking to the front lobby.

Masochist: To Be Continued…dun, dun, dun, reviews please:)


End file.
